Many “green energy” electric generators utilize natural renewable energy sources that are characterized as having time varying intensity. Examples of such renewable energy sources include solar power, wind, tide, and wave motion. Most of such power generators incorporate a device named the “maximum power point tracker (MPPT)” to track the instantaneous maximum power production point (MPPP) voltage. The MPPT device typically is firmware and keeps track of the time varying voltage resulting in the maximum power production from a primary energy source having time varying intensity.
Typically, a commercial green energy system integrator applies the MPPP voltage to regulate the entire system operation including energy generation, the energy extraction, energy preparation, and energy delivery to a load. In other words, commercial green energy systems force the entire system to always operate at a generator's MPPP voltage derived from the MPPT firmware. This practice is hereinafter referred as “blind MPPT conformation”.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.